


serve

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo





	serve

“Lift your head up, Reyes.”

Dark eyes close--in preparation, to hide his shame--and he obeys his captain’s order, tilting his chin up into the hand that settles into the dark curls of his hair. Almost immediately, calloused fingers reeking of gunpowder nudge at his lips, and when he obediently parts them all he earns is the tang of charcoal against his tongue, his captain’s snicker.

“Just like a whore. Good boy.”

His captain’s fingers slide free, smearing wet across his cheek; they’re replaced with something hot and firm that insistently butts at his teeth, and by now he’s so familiar with the taste of the man’s cock that he doesn’t need to open his eyes for confirmation. It slides thick and hot past his lips and settles heavy on his tongue--Gabe can taste the salt on the man’s skin, the sourness of unwashed flesh, and if this was his first time doing this he might’ve gagged at the strong, musky scent that threatens to overwhelm him when he’s pushed further down the shaft. 

But it isn’t. He doesn’t. 

What he does do is screw his eyes shut tighter, as his captain starts to speak--discussing strategy with his lieutenant as if Gabe isn’t on his knees in the high brass conference room, stripped down to his boots and baring himself to his commanders. As if his lieutenant isn’t grabbing Gabe’s wrist and pulling his hand up, closing Gabe’s fingers around his own stiff flesh, guiding him for a few slow strokes until he trusts Gabe to do it on his own; as if his corporal isn’t dropping to his knees behind Gabe, hands rough as they feel over his young body without concern for what Gabe might say.

“Did you prepare yourself like we told you to, Reyes?” the corporal asks against Gabe’s neck, fingers diving into the cleft of Gabe’s ass to feel for his hole; they search as Gabe quivers, caught like a bird between his commanders, and fingers suddenly tapping on the lubed-up, slightly gaping muscle makes Gabe shudder. “Good boy--got your cunt already wet and slick for us.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say the whore was starting to look forward to this,” the captain comments, shifting his stance wider and grabbing Gabe by the throat--his thrusts get quicker, more punishing, and Gabe uses his free hand to grab at the man’s hairy thigh, trying to get some kind of anchor against the abuse. “He doesn’t even fight anymore--he used to put up a big show, you remember?”

“I do,” the lieutenant growls, pumping into Gabe’s fist, eyes roaming down the boy’s body hungrily; Gabe is almost glad of the choking noises that the pummeling of his throat causes, thankful for the way they almost distort the lieutenant’s voice. 

“We used to have to hold you down, you little slut,” the corporal murmurs, lips moving against the back of Gabe’s neck--as if he could forget, as if he could make the memories go away. Two thick fingers nudge into his hole, and he chokes at the stretch of it, sickened by his captain’s moan. “Tear your clothes off and gag you, beat that fat ass until it bled just to get you to do what we wanted…”

“But you learned, didn’t you?” The captain pulls Gabe off his cock by his hair, waiting for the boy’s desperate gasp of air before giving his cheek a slap sharp enough to make his watery eyes open. “Didn’t you, boy? Learned not to fight us. Learned to respect your elders and their wishes.”

“Y-yes…” The hand in his hair twists, pulling ripping _tearing_ , relentless, and Gabe chokes out a hoarse, “Sir, yes, sir…”

The grip relents, just enough to pull him back onto the spit-slick cock,force him to take it until it bulges at his throat. Behind him his corporal seems to get tired of waiting, and uses his hands to spread Gabe’s cheeks apart enough to slot up against him; Gabe’s only warning is the heavy arm locking tight around his hips, then he’s being speared, his cry of pain half-strangled by the cock in his mouth as his corporal pushes forward and makes his body yield to and accept his girth.

“There you go,” the corporal hisses, pushing ever forward until he’s seated snug in the tight clutch of Gabe’s ass, balls tucked up against the boy’s thick thighs. His fingers pet clumsily over the fluttering clench of Gabe’s stomach, feel the stuttering little half-breaths drawn in through his nose. “That’s right, you whore, fuck…took my cock so good...you wanted it, didn’t you, slut? Wanted that fucking cock up your slutty ass…”

Gabe’s reply is stolen by the sudden jerk of his captain’s hips, his hands adjusting to grip the back of Gabe’s head and his throat, holding him still while he pistons his hips against Gabe’s face; it’s loud and messy and lewd, drool dripping from Gabe’s chin and frothing at his lips from the friction, smearing over cheeks flushed dark in shame. He’s aware of his corporal pausing with his cock stuffed up Gabe’s ass to just watch the punishment doled out to his throat, but then the man moves as if on cue, fingers digging into Gabe’s hips with enough force to bruise as he starts to buck up into him. The two of them seem to compete--to see who can draw the most noise from Gabe, who can jolt him around the most with their thrusts--and it’s all Gabe can do to screw his eyes shut and hang on.

But the only good thing about his command staff being older--the wrinkled skin, the greying hair--is that they don’t take very long to finish.

Gabe only has to endure the renewed throat fucking for a minute or so before his captain’s hands are scrabbling at his head, pulling him down down _down_ until Gabe’s nose is buried in coarse hair, throat working to swallow the bitter liquid heat sprayed into his mouth. His ass is slapped once, twice, and then his corporal is biting at the meat of Gabe’s shoulder and moaning his release, too, hips jerking and twitching as he spills into the slick heat still holding his cock. 

The lieutenant pulls free of Gabe’s hand, content to stroke himself as he watches the rest of the command staff finish in Gabe’s body; it’s only when they’ve pulled away, leaving Gabe shuddering and dripping and drooling, that he comes forward to shove the boy to the ground and get behind him, lining up with the creamy gape of Gabe’s ass and slamming home with no regard to the boy’s cry of pain.

And he’s still not done.

His corporal comes back, settling on his knees in front of Gabe, grabbing his jaw almost tenderly; half-blind by the burning that threatens to consume his lower half, Gabe follows the hand back to his corporal’s dick, lips wrapping around the head of it almost on instinct. 

“Good boy,” his corporal coos, voice soft now that he’s been sated; he hooks a finger in Gabe’s mouth, tugs at his lips, his cock flexing against Gabe’s throat before jetting hot and salty across his tongue. Gabe tries to keep his throat open, tries to control his frantic swallow to keep the piss from pooling in his mouth or, worse, spilling free--but that’s hard to do with his lieutenant still drilling him with enough force to send his whole body rocking forward with every thrust.

“You like being a good boy, Reyes?” He can’t nod but he tries, moving his head as much as he dares with a gurgling noise; his corporal laughs, giving his cheek a condescending pat as he feeds more of his cock down Gabe’s throat. “That’s right...our messy little slut, happy to take cock. Don’t worry, Reyes.”

His flow finally dwindles, and he pulls back enough to rub his cockhead over Gabe’s cheeks and closed eyes, smearing his face with drool and piss alike.

“I’m sure you’ll get that promotion soon.”


End file.
